I Don't Miss You
by RakkiiHappiiDokkiiShidonii
Summary: Rima says she doesn't miss Nagihiko. Then why does she feel so lonely? One-shot. R&R!


**Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara!**

**Dedicated to**** Haruka Sumairu! n.n **

_**Warning: This is my first time writing in present-tense. So bare with me...  
**_

**Enjoy! n.n  
**

* * *

I don't miss him.

No matter what anyone thinks.

Amu thinks I'm in denial, but I'm not.  
Why would I be? I don't even like him.

He's my enemy! Nothing else.

Everyone knows that I say that, but they don't listen.  
They(Amu and Yaya) are always trying to set us up.

Besides, why would I like someone who kissed me, on the LIPS,  
then left?

Even though I really liked it.

Why did he do that anyway? To anger me? Well too bad for him,  
'cause it didn't work.

And I still don't miss him.

I sigh as I lay on my bed, awake. If I don't miss him, then why do I feel so alone?  
I'm not saying I don't acknowledge my friends'(The Guardians) company, it's just, it feels weird without him here.

I tilt my head to face my bed-side table that my cell was on, and saw that it was blinking.  
I had turned the ring off since it's around midnight, and didn't want to wake my parents or Kusukusu.

I sit up and grab it, then flip it open and answer it without even glancing at the caller ID.  
I already have an idea on who it could be. It was probably Amu calling me to help convince me of my "denial".

"Amu, for the LAST time: I'M NOT IN DENIAL!" I whisper harshly, laying back down.

I hear a chuckle that sounds nothing like Amu. It sounds like a boy, but it is slightly feminine.

"Okay, either you don't have caller ID or you were too lazy to look at it."

My eyes widen slightly and feel a smile tug at my lips. I quickly return to my usual passive expression.  
"I wish to know why you've called me, cross-dresser." I say in my usual monotone.

"I wanted to talk to you. There; your wish is granted. Should I go back into my bottle now?" He says sarcastically.

"Shut up, you sarcastic freak." I roll my eyes. "You DO realize it's a little past midnight, right?" I question.

"It's not midnight in France."

"Jerk."

"Awww. So now I'm a jerk for wanting to talk to my little Rima-tan?" He says then chuckles slightly.

I blush then whisper harshly, "Just tell me what you wanted to talk to me about!"

"Ooh, feisty. I wanted to know how you were."

I blink blankly. "I'm...fine?" I say, it sounding more like a question than a statement.  
"Why do you care?" I ask.

"Because I care about you, Rima-chan."

I blush again then glare at the ceiling. Why does he keep doing this?  
Making me feel really...weird.

"Stop it." I whisper almost inaudibly.

"What?" He asks, confused.

"Stop it!" I shout, absolutely frustrated and confused. Obviously I was loud enough to wake my Shugo Chara, since she lifted the top of her egg open and peeked out at me.

"Rima...?" She questions groggily but I ignore her.

"Stop what?" Nagihiko asks.

"I don't miss you, okay?" I shout again, feeling my eyes get wetter every second.  
Why did that sound so much like a lie? And why am I getting so worked up?

It took a few seconds for Nagihiko to respond, and when he did my heart sank.

"Well that's too bad, because I miss you." He said it very quietly, but I could clearly hear the hurt in his voice. "Bye, Rima-cha-"

"Wait!" I squeak, "Don't hang up yet!"

"Why?" He says bitterly, "'Cause you obviously don't want to talk to me."

"No, I'm just..." I trail off and sigh, hugging my pillow tightly. "I'm just... confused." I whisper,  
feeling my eyes get wet again.

"About what?" He questions gently.

I blush before asking, "Why did you kiss me before you left for France?"

It took a few seconds for him to reply.

"I thought that would be obvious, Rima-chan." He says and I blush, knowing what he meant.

"Oh..." I trail off, smiling in spite of myself.

"Yeah..." He trails off, clearing his throat awkwardly.

"Nagi?" I say very quietly, half hoping he doesn't hear me.

"Yeah?" I guess he heard.

"I liked it..." I trail off again, blushing furiously.

"Liked what?" He asks.

"The kiss." I answer. I was more than sure I resembled a fire truck.

There was silence.

"Me too." He says, I could practically hear his smile in his voice.

"Bye, Nagihiko."

"Bye, Rima-chan."

I flip my phone closed and stare at it.  
"Turns out Amu was right." I groan and cover myself up, ready to go to sleep.

I feel my eyes get heavier and heavier and I let out a small yawn as I close my eyes.  
"But...I still...don't...miss...him..." I murmur before falling asleep.

Kusukusu tilts her head, shrugs, then re-enters her egg.

* * *

**Shidonii: I honestly think that could've been sooooo much better. TT-TT**

**Rima: Then why didn't you make it better?**

**Shidonii: I'm not professional, dammit! Oh well... it came out ALOT better than when I wrote it down for the first time.**

**Nagihiko: R&R! ^^**

_P.S.- (Please understand that I am not begging for reviews; just speaking my mind.)_

_My previous one-shot, "Bubble Gum Soccer Ball", got only one review, but like, seven favorites._

_If you're going to favorite a story, please review it. :) Thank you!_**  
**


End file.
